


Look Both Ways

by 2splinters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supermarket, M/M, awkward gays being awkward, mentions of Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2splinters/pseuds/2splinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse Mccree never hid his attraction to his coworker Hanzo Shimada from anyone - especially Hanzo. He just didn't know how much Hanzo cared for him until he almost put his life in danger.</p><p>Aka a short drabble from this Supermarket AU I came up with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 o'clock in the morning and this hasn't been beta read. I apologize for any mistakes, please correct me if you notice anything!

Jesse should’ve known that he couldn’t flirt and work at the same time.

It started with him clocking into work at 11 this morning. He was pushing buggies (he was really gonna have to talk to Reyes about putting him on buggy duty so often) and sweating like horse, but kept coming and going for the carts with occasional water breaks. About two hours into his shift he saw Hanzo’s car pull swiftly into a parking space ten minutes before his shift started. Smirking from the back of the parking lot, Jesse pulled a buggy free from the bushes and started to jog the cart towards Hanzo as he made his way toward the front of the store.

It had almost become a game for Jesse – He would sidle on up to Hanzo’s register and send a few flirting comments or pickup lines at the other man until he was either shooed away or his water break was over. Hanzo liked to play at being uptight and uncaring, but Jesse wasn’t blind to the way the other man’s cheeks grew flushed at some of his compliments or lines, and sometimes he would even turn to him and dish out a couple (albeit occasionally awkward) flirting comments right back at him.

It was those rare moments that would turn Jesse as red a tomato, and he would splutter embarrassingly and say something awkward back at him before walking away with his hat pulled down low. Those days reminded him that he wasn’t pushing unwanted advances at the other man, but he could never quite figure out a good way to invite Hanzo out to socialize outside of work.

“Hanzo!” He bellowed loudly, almost to the front of the store. The other man turned around, eyebrows raised as he paused in his graceful stride to look at him. Jesse pushed forward faster now, not wanting to waste more of the shorter man’s time than he already was because he knew how grumpy he got when he wasn’t impeccably on time. Just as he started crossing the stretch of road to the storefront, he heard Hanzo yell and a car horn blaring on his left side. At the last second he pulled back a few feet, just before a huge white truck drove by, honking its horn a few more times for emphasis. Jesse watched it go by with wide eyes, then turned to look at Hanzo who was frozen mid-lunge towards Jesse. After blinking dumbly a couple of times, he looked both ways for cars before walking calmly to the front of the store. Hanzo’s eyes were wide, so much wider than Jesse thought they could get, before he grabbed Jesse’s shoulder and got angry.

“Mccree, what the _hell_ were you thinking? I know you like to tease me, but putting your life in danger like a buffoon won’t do anyone any good. Why weren’t you paying more attention?” Hanzo didn’t just sound angry, he sounded _upset_. _Shit, shit, fuck, I gotta fix this_ he thought, scrambling for a way to ease the other man’s worry.

“Darlin’, if I’d have known you’d be this upset over my wellbein’, I’d have run into traffic a long time ago,” Jesse chuckled, half nervous and half flirting. That turned out to be the wrong thing to say, if the hard punch to his shoulder was anything to go by. 

Jesse sighed as he watched Hanzo walk away, his lower lip starting to stick out in a pout. He’d have to make it –whatever it was- up to Hanzo later. For now, he had a shift to get back to.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually left my house today (for once) to pick up some chinese takeout for dinner, and when I was walking back to my car I saw a shopping cart/buggy from the grocery store on the other side of the building strip pushed all the way out into a banks property on the opposite side of the parking lot. Idk why it made me think of Overwatch, but now I have a whole list of all of the characters and the positions they work written out in the memos on my phone and I have all of these scenarios for the whole cast of characters in my head. 
> 
> My Overwatch tumblr is 'gaypa-on-a-mission'!


End file.
